Trooper
| faction = Grineer | tileset = Grineer Asteroid Grineer Galleon Grineer Shipyard Orokin Moon | type = Close Ranged | weapon = / | clonedflesh = 120 | ferritearmor = 150 | baseexperience = 100 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = Plasma Grenade | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = None | codex_scans = 10 | notes = Heavily armored, close range Lancer | other_drops = Hesperia Brown Pigment }} Troopers are the shotgun-wielding counterpart to the Lancer. Armed with various shotguns, including s (and previously used s, which they are shown holding in the Codex), they lack the accuracy and range of Lancers and outfitted in more heavily armored yellow attire. This makes them comparatively more effective in close quarters, with shotguns and higher armor. With their Sobek, Troopers deal -20.31% reduced damage to Warframe health at -3.13% armor mitigation (i.e., Warframe armor increased by 3.13% for the calculation of their damage) and +34.38% bonus damage to shields, which is typical for Grineer units, due to their rivals being the Corpus. Tactics *Troopers generally share the tactics of Lancers: hide, shoot and throw grenades. However, they often refrain to take cover and move closer to their targets with their shotgun, making them significantly more dangerous in close range. *Troopers will occasionally take cover and blind-fire at their targets, albeit with suffered accuracy; (a) if ever their cover is half of their standing height, almost completely covering most of their weak-spots, (b) if standing near a post or an end of a wall, they will rotate their weapons sideways, hiding most of their bodies until moving sideways reveal them. *They occasionally throw grenades, and when under cover there is an increased likelihood they will throw one. Notes *On , they are particularly stronger and more durable than the standard Lancers and some lesser units. *With accordance to the Sobek used by players, this weapon fires up to 4 individual pellets, although these are inaccurate. *Their helmets do not change the hitboxes of their heads compared to the Lancers, instead it distinguishes them from their less armored comrades. *Because they utilize shotguns, Troopers have a great chance to deal status effects such as and *When hit by 's , Troopers produce the Dust buff. Trivia *On Halloween 2013, they were among the Grineer units whose helmets were replaced by Jack-o'-lanterns. *Prior to , Troopers in space-based tilesets used to wield the instead of the . Until their AIs did not take into account the higher fire rate of the Sobek compared to the Strun, resulting in a very sporadic and slow fire rate. This was fixed in the aforementioned update. * Troopers can spawn with their pre-rework variant (Default helmet, Strun) when the vault alarm is triggered in a Spy mission. They are far more dangerous, given that Struns are also hit-scan and delivers high damage if all pellets make contact. ** This, however, is limited to one tileset, notably the same that will also trigger the Lynx to spawn. * Troopers will manually reload some of the shells when initiating a reload, using a separate animation from players. This may be a relic from when the enemy originally used the , and now that players reload the Strun's ammo one shell at a time the Trooper still has trigger to do so as well. / |clonedflesh = 120 |ferritearmor = 100 |baseexperience= 100 |baselevel = 1 |codex_scans = 10 |mod_drops = Same as regular version }} |-|Frontier Trooper= / |clonedflesh = 65 |ferritearmor = 100 |baseexperience= 100 |baselevel = 1 |codex_scans = 10 |mod_drops = Same as regular version }} |-|Drekar Trooper= | weapon = / | clonedflesh = 120 | ferritearmor = 100 | baseexperience= 100 | baselevel = 1 | codex_scans = 10 | other_drops = blueprint }} |-|Kuva Trooper= / |clonedflesh = 120 |ferritearmor = 150 |baseexperience= 100 |baselevel = 1 |codex_scans = 10 |mod_drops = Same as regular version }} * Have no eximus variant. |-|Tusk Trooper= / Napalm grenade / |clonedflesh = 120 |ferritearmor = 150 |baseexperience= 100 |baselevel = 1 |codex_scans = 10 |mod_drops = Same as regular version }} }} Media CBtroopers.png|Comparison between Troopers in space (left) and Settlement (right) Grineer Trooper Desert.jpg Grineer_Trooper_2.jpg CBdeserttrooper2.png|Trooper in Grineer Settlement with brown camo. CBtrooper.png halloween_trooper.jpg|Halloween Trooper after receive a shot with ice mod. troopercodex.png|Trooper Codex Warframe0022.png|Troopers in combat gnrtroopersduo.png|Grineer Troopers TrooperU16Old.png|The old Trooper look within U16 after triggering vault alarms Hesperia Brown Pigment Farm Dojo Colors (Warframe) Patch History *Drekar Troopers now have a chance to drop the Boar Blueprint. *Introduced. }} de:Soldat es:Soldado fr:Soldat Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Closed Beta